Lie
by chewyvernon
Summary: [VERKWAN, BXB] when i looked at you, i realized that there's no such thing called love in your eyes. its lie.


Akhir pekan adalah waktu dimana sepasang kekasih biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah untuk pergi ke luar atau sekedar cuddling di rumah. Tak terkecuali bagi pasangan Vernon dan Seungkwan. Memasuki tahun ke enam dari hubungan mereka, keduanya memilih untuk menikmati libur akhir pekan dengan pergi ke pantai. Bahkan pagi-pagi buta, kediaman pasangan tersebut sudah gaduh karena sang empu sibuk dengan persiapan. Ya, keduanya telah tinggal bersama —eum, mungkin sudah 2 tahun lamanya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah Vernon menawari Seungkwan yang super sibuk dengan kegiatannya untuk tinggal di rumah peninggalan neneknya yang kebetulan kosong. Lelaki berdarah campuran itu berkata kalau ia kasihan apabila harus melihat kekasihnya kelelahan karena harus bolak-balik Seoul-Namyangju setiap hari —Seungkwan bekerja di Seoul, sedang rumahnya berada di Namyangju. Yang berpipi gembil tentu tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula ia akan tinggal bersama Vernon, bukannya sendiri. Dan tentang Vernon, ia telah bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya. Bukan sebagai CEO atau sejenisnya, namun hanya karyawan biasa. Ia bilang ingin memulai semua dari bawah, ya walaupun nantinya ia akan tetap menjadi CEO dari perusahaan pusat.

"Vernon, kau tahu dimana sepatu olahragaku tidak?"

Vernon menghentikan aktivitas berkemasnya sejenak, mengalihkan pandang pada sang kekasih yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar-mandir mencari sepatu olahraganya.

"Bukankah kemarin kau meletakannya di luar?," sahut Vernon membuat Seungkwan sontak menepuk dahi. Ia lupa bahwa setelah jogging kemarin sore ia tak membawa sepatunya masuk ke dalam rumah dan membiarkan sepatu itu tergeletak di teras.

Vernon tersenyum sekilas menyadari kecerobohan Seungkwan.

"Pintunya sudah kau kunci?"

"Sudah, Vernon-ie~," jawab Seungkwan dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Kalau begitu segera masuk ke mobil, Kwan-ie~," balas Vernon tak kalah manja.

Keduanya terkekeh. Mereka benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana keduanya bisa bersenda gurau setelah melewati pekan yang sibuk —membuat keduanya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama walaupun tinggal serumah.

Setelah sedikit bercanda, Seungkwan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, menyusul Vernon. Lalu setelahnya mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu melaju membelah jalanan menuju salah satu pantai di pinggiran Kota Seoul.

Perjalanan selama hampir 3 jam itu tidak terasa karena atmosfir menyenangkan yang mereka ciptakan. Saling melempar guyonan, melantunkan beberapa lagu favorit mereka, kemudian berakhir dengan wajah bersemu Seungkwan setelah menerima gombalan dari sang kekasih. Benar-benar relationship goals.

Waktu sudah melewati tengah hari saat Vernon dan Seungkwan menginjakkan kedua kaki mereka di atas halusnya pasir putih pantai. Mereka membiarkan kaki mereka telanjang dan berjalan beriringan menyisir sisi pantai. Suasana di pantai itu sangatlah sepi walaupun sedang liburan. Vernon memang sengaja memilih pantai indah nan sepi ini karena tidak mau quality timenya dengan Seungkwan terganggu.

Tangan keduanya bertautan. Dengan langkah pelan, Vernon dan Seungkwan saling membalas candaan. Sesekali lelaki bertubuh gempal itu memekik keras saat Vernon dengan sengaja mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk mengenai dinginnya air laut. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, tangan cekatan Seungkwan dengan cepat menarik lengan Vernon untuk ikut jatuh bersamanya. Jadilah keduanya bergulat di bibir pantai, membiarkan tubuh mereka basah kuyup setiap ombak besar datang menghujam mereka.

"Vernon-ie, bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?," ajak Seungkwan tiba-tiba.

Sang lawan bicara mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. "Bermain truth or dare? Di tempat seperti ini?" Seungkwan mengangguk antusias.

"Boleh juga."

"Batu-Gunting-Kertas,"

Seungkwan mempoutkan bibirnya mendapati bahwa kertas miliknya kalah dengan gunting milik Vernon. Lelaki berwajah campuran itu tak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya melihat ekspresi mengenakkan dari Seungkwan.

"Jadi, kau pilih truth atau dare, Seungkwan-ie?," tanya Vernon dengan nada menggoda. Dan Seungkwan bersumpah, ia akan memotong kebanggaan sang kekasih setelah sampai di rumah nanti.

Seungkwan berdecak seraya mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Truth," kaanya lirih.

Setelahnya terlihat Vernon berpikir sejenak. "Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?," tanyanya.

Seungkwan melotot tak percaya. Oh ayolah, mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 6 tahun. Hubungan mereka tak akan berjalan begitu lama apabila Seungkwan tidak mencintai Vernon, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Eiy, kau meragukanku, eoh?" Seungkwan balik bertanya dan Vernon terkekeh.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak meragukan perasaanmu padaku, aku hanya ingin memastikannya," sanggah Vernon.

"Kau tak seharusnya menanyakan hal seperti itu di tahun hubungan kita yang ke-6 ini. Itu menakutkan kau tahu?," gerutunya.

Mood Seungkwan runtuh seketika. Dirinya membangkitkan diri dari dinginnya air laut, untuk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Vernon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku," ulang Vernon sembari mengekor Seungkwan yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Suasana mendadak jadi rumit, bahkan langit biru yang semula dihiasi terik sinar matahari kini mulai tergantikan oleh awan-awan mendung yang menggantung di atas sana. Setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi, Vernon dan Seungkwan jadi tak banyak bicara. Keduanya terus saja diam, bahkan sampai waktu berubah petang. Meskipun hanya ditemani keheningan, mereka tetap saja duduk santai berdua di tepi pantai. Tanpa ada pembicaraan, keduanya terlarut pada pikiran masing-masing. Bergelut dengan batin dan mempertanyakan kepercayaan dalam hubungan keduanya.

Bosan dengan keterdiaman ini, Vernon memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka suara, setidaknya untuk sekadar mengucap kalimat maaf.

"Seungkwan-ie," panggil Vernon lirih. Lelaki berdarah campuran itu melirik ke sisi kanan dirinya, dilihatnya sang kekasih yang masih saja diam seolah tak mendengar suaranya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meragukan perasaanmu tadi," lanjut Vernon dengan kepala tertunduk, sehingga ia tak menyadari tatapan sendu dari sang kekasih di sebelahnya.

Vernon menghela nafas berat, dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya, ia meraih sebelah tangan Seungkwan untuk digenggam. Kepalanya mendongak dan mempertemukan dua pasang mata keduanya. Bias senja di sela awan mendung menerpa wajah keduanya, memperjelas raut rumit yang mereka perlihatkan. Kegugupan Vernon dan ketakutan Seungkwan, semuanya tampak begitu jelas.

Tatapan mereka bersibobrok, mempertemukan dua pasang obsidian yang saling menyelami lawannya. Seolah bertukar pikiran, raut wajah mereka berubah setiap detiknya. Namun sayang, tak ada terlihat raut bahagia di sana, yang tampak hanyalah wajah sendu yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Vernon-ie," lirih Seungkwan.

"Ya?"

"K-kau... K-kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?" Seungkwan tidak mengerti, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tak ada alasan yang pasti, ia hanya... Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

Seungkwan menatap manik Vernon penuh harap.

"Jujur atau bohong?"

Dahi Seungkwan mengernyit. "Kau harus jujur, aku serius bertanya kali ini."

"Kalau kubilang semua ini bohong, apa kau akan percaya?," ujar Vernon membingungkan Seungkwan. Ayolah, Seungkwan hanya memerlukan Ya atau Tidak sebagai jawaban, bukan teka-teki rumit semacam ini.

"Bohong bagaimana?"

"Semua ini... Semua yang telah terjadi di antara kita berdua. Masalalu kita, hubungan kita, dan juga perasaanku. Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan semua itu adalah bohong?"

Raut wajah Seungkwan berubah pasi. Tatapan penuh harapannya telah tergantikan oleh mata berkaca-kaca yang siap menumpahkan air matanya kapan saja.

Sekali lagi, Seungkwan mengharapkan pendengarannya tengah bermasalah.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan, Vernon-ie? Ini bahkan tahun ke-6 kita. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, menakut-nakutiku dengan bualanmu lalu merencanakan kejutan di malam hari seperti tahun-tahun kemarin," kata Seungkwan meyakinkan diri sendiri. Walaupun tak mampu dipungkiri lelaki bertubuh gempal itu tengah tersenyum getir dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat dalam genggaman yang kekasih.

Vernon membuang wajah, memutus kontak mata keduanya. "Ini memang sulit percaya, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi... Aku serius."

Hening.

"Aku telah memikirkannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, berperang dengan batin. Kini baru aku mengerti, tentang kita berdua, tentang perasaanku terhadapmu," Helaan nafas menjeda ucapan Vernon sejenak.

"Aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu. Semua ini hanya salah paham. Aku telah salah mengartikan perasaanku terhadapmu. Rasa ini, di dalam hati ini—" Vernon menepuk dada kirinya keras. "—ada banyak sekali cinta untukmu, sangat banyak! Namun sayangnya, itu bukan cinta untuk sepasang kekasih, aku... A-aku—"

Kalimat itu terhenti, Vernon tak sanggup melanjutkannya dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepala seraya merutuki bibir laknatnya. Ia brengsek! Ia bajingan!

"Jadi, selama ini aku hanya berjuang sendiri?"

Vernon mendongak, memandang Seungkwan yang juga menatap dirinya penuh arti. Hati lelaki berdarah campuran itu seolah tercabik mendapati mata sembab sang kekasih. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Vernon melihat Seungkwan menangis. Padahal, di mata Vernon, Seungkwan adalah sosok yang ceria dan tangguh. Namun kini, lihat apa yang telah lelaki itu perbuat? Tak ada lagi Boo Seungkwan yang ceria ataupun tangguh, semua gelar itu seolah runtuh hanya dalam sekejap Vernon menyuarakan isi hatinya. Air mata Seungkwan turun dengan konstan tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti —membuat lelaki gembil itu frustasi saja.

"Maafkan aku, tapi selama ini rasa sayangku terhadapmu hanya sebatas kakak-beradik saja," tukas Vernon memperjelas kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!," teriak Seungkwan keras dengan air mata menjalari kedua mata dan pipinya. Wajahnya merah padam penuh emosi.

Kecewa. Sedih. Menyesal. Takut. Seungkwan merasakan semua itu di saat yang sama.

Kecewa karena ternyata cinta yang selama ini ia pikir cinta sejati justru mengkhianatinya.

Sedih karena lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati ternyata hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik yang pantas untuk dijaga.

Menyesal karena telah membuang 6 tahun hidupnya untuk mencintai lelaki bule brengsek macam Vernon.

Dan takut untuk kehilangan Vernon karena sungguh, sebrengsek-brengseknya lelaki itu, perasaan Seungkwan tak bisa berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Walaupun lelaki brengsek itu telah menyakitinya, mengecewakannya, bahkan mengkhianatinya, rasa cinta dalam hati Seungkwan masihlah ada. Jadi... Bisakah Seungkwan berharap?

"Kau benar, aku memang brengsek. And you deserve more, Seungkwan."

Vernon menghela nafas panjang tanpa memutus tatapan keduanya. "Let's broke up."

Tangis Seungkwan semakin menjadi. Mendadak suasana jadi makin dramatis saat cahaya senja menampakkan keindahannya di ufuk barat. Membias tubuh dua anak adam yang tengah berperang batin. Kali ini, Seungkwan mengharapkan hadirnya hujan dari awan mendung di atas sana. Karena untuk saat ini hanya rintik hujanlah yang mampu menyamarkan tetes air mata dari lelaki gembil itu.

"H-hiks, apakah ini akhir dari semuanya?," tanya Seungkwan tersedu.

"Bukan. Kita masih bisa berteman kau tahu."

Seungkwan tersenyum miris. Ia ingin menertawakan takdir. "Teman, ya?"

"Lucu sekali, kita bahkan telah membuang 6 tahun hanya untuk lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali seperti ini," lanjutnya sarkastis.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek, tapi tolong jangan berkata seolah aku lelaki paling kejam di dunia ini. Kau pasti paham, aku tidak ingin semakin menyakitimu dengan semua kebohongan ini. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tak pantas dimaafkan, Vernon-ie. Kau terlalu kejam. Namun sayangnya bibir ini tak sejalan dengan hatiku. Sekasar apapun bibir ini berkata, hatiku tak akan bisa berubah dalam sekejap. Aku memang kecewa, tapi rasa cintaku untukmu masihlah ada. Dan kabar buruknya, mungkin rasa itu tak akan pernah sirna. Bukan karena aku tak bisa menghapusnya, tapi karena aku yang membiarkannya untuk tetap ada."

Vernon kehilangan kata-katanya. Sama seperti Seungkwan, ia pun mengharapkan datangnya hujan karena obsidian cokelatnya mulai terasa panas. Hati laki-laki berdarah campuran itu ikut tercabik oleh permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Lucu. Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mengatakan kalimat tajam untuk Seungkwan, bahkan meminta putus. Dan sekarang Vernon sudah merasakan penyesalannya.

Seungkwan tersenyum getir seraya menyeka air matanya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, let's broke up then," ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

00.00

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Di tengah gelapnya ruangan di sebuah rumah yang beralamat di Namyangju, Seungkwan meringkuk dalam balutan selimut. Dering alarm dari ponsel pintarnya ia biarkan mengisi keheningan, bersamaan dengan keluarnya isakan dari

bibir lelaki itu.

"Jadi semua ini nyata?"

Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang. "Padahal tadinya kukira Vernon hanya bercanda. Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan ia belum juga datang membawa kejutan," monolognya.

Keadaan lelaki bertubuh gempal itu sungguhlah menyedihkan. Matanya sembab, rambutnya berantakan, dan pakaiannya belum juga diganti sepulang dari pantai. Lebih mengenaskan lagi keadaan hati lelaki itu. Di sana, terdapat luka basah yang menganga lebar. Seungkwan tak yakin luka itu dapat sembuh dalam waktu dekat ataupun di masa yang akan datang, karena satu-satunya penyembuh yang dimilikinya telah pergi jauh. Meninggalkan luka dalam dari kenangan yang telah keduanya bagi selama 6 tahun lamanya.

"Reaching out your happiness, Vernon. And I will survive with or without you here. I love you, then, now, or later."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

a/n: hello, i'm coming back after such a longgggg time ehehe :3

Maafkan diriku yang hobi bikin kapal karam ini :'))

Hope u guys love this murahan oneshot yang ceritanya pasaran awkwkwk :v

Don't forget to review n see ya in the next chap!

Anw, correct my english if there's a mistake


End file.
